Road to Karin
by Harumaki03
Summary: Probablemente se había quedado dormida y todo era parte de un sueño, sí, eso debía ser. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #1: Viaje en el Tiempo.


**"Road to Karin"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Probablemente se había quedado dormida y todo era parte de un sueño, sí, eso debía ser.

 **Nota:** Debí subir esto ayer y lo olvide _(sorry, sorry T_T)_ , así que por eso serán dos capítulos _(en forma de shots, claro está)_. Esto es en apoyo al mes **SasuKarin** , además, muchos también querían leer algo concreto de mi para ellos y aquí esta _(?)_.

 **Prompt #1:** _Viaje en el Tiempo_.

 **-/-/-**

Ella se conocía por ser cuerda _(lo suficientemente cuerda como para no consumir drogas)_ o parecido.

Demasiado había tenido con los experimentos de Orochimaru como para querer seguir consumiendo más nada, pero a pesar de considerarse lo _suficientemente_ cuerda, no le cabía en la cabeza que no fuese gracias a algún alucinógeno que estuviera viviendo precisamente _aquella_ situación.

No es que fuese desagradable. _Para nada_ , pero tampoco le parecía _normal_.

—Así que tu nombre es Karin —la sonrisa de galán que le dedicó el pelinegro la hizo tragar en seco, ¿desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke sonreía _así_?

—Sa-Sasuke —balbuceó, nerviosa—. ¿Te sientes bien? —bien, quizás debería aprovecharse de la situación, pero todo le resultaba demasiado raro y _falso_.

Quizá era alguna trampa.

—Ah, conque sabes mi nombre —Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa pícara y le guiño un ojo—. ¿Te conozco de algún sitio? —y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano con una rosa en ella.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó una voz familiar para ambos—. Itachi te está buscando —un alto pelinegro de tez bronceada y mirada azulada les alcanzo.

—¡Menma/Naruto! —dijeron tanto Sasuke como Karin al unísono.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura? —espetó Sasuke, con mirada esperanzada a lo que Menma frunció el ceño y Karin enarcó una ceja.

Sí, _definitivamente_ eran _drogas_.

—Perdonen —ambas miradas masculinas se volvieron hacia ella —¿ha pasado algo? ¿Un holocausto? —ambos pelinegros se miraron, confundidos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Menma se volvió completamente hacia ella —antes me has llamado de forma extraña.

Karin abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla de golpe. Debió haber ingerido algo la noche anterior. Sasuke llevaba ropas civiles muy diferentes a las que solía llevar y lucía más... _alegre_ , por llamarlo de algún modo.

Y por el otro lado, Naruto se había teñido de negro, lucía muchísimo más sereno que nunca y andaba exhibiendo el torso como si nada.

—Soy Karin y yo creo... —Karin alzó la mano y señaló detrás de ella —que mejor me voy —concluyo con firmeza, mientras Menma y Sasuke se miraban entre sí.

—Olvide decirte antes que _Karin_... —Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y acarició su mejilla con soltura —... es un lindo nombre —y sonrió, entonces Karin no lo soporto.

Sus mejillas explotaron de rojo y sus rodillas flaquearon ante el roce y la demasiada cercanía del pelinegro. Por un breve instante pensó que aquello — _Sasuke acercándose lentamente a su rostro_ — no estaba tan mal.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Maldita sea, no despierta! —Suigetsu casi le da una patada a la pelirroja que sonreía como idiota mientras dormía echada en el sofá.

Jugo suspiró y Sasuke bufó suavemente.

—Échale agua —murmuró con frialdad Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para salir de allí. Suigetsu sonrió y no dudo un solo segundo en hacer un _Jutsu_ de agua para mojar a Karin.

—¡JODER! —Gritó, parpadeando espantada y temblando de frío—. ¡Suigetsu de mierda, estaba teniendo el sueño _más hermoso_ de mi vida! —se levantó aprisa, buscando darle una patada al peliblanco pero este se apartó riendo burlonamente.

—¡A mi me importa un carajo! —replicaba el peliblanco—. ¡Seguro que estabas violando a Sasuke, enferma! —Karin hizo rechinar sus dientes y logró darle una patada a Suigetsu, mientras Jugo respiraba profundamente y trataba de ignorarlos.

Por su parte, Karin sabía que jamás podría tener otro sueño como aquel, donde por alguna razón misteriosa había viajado en el tiempo y había caído en una dimensión diferente.

Sasuke entró a la sala para ver qué causaba tanto alboroto y no se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja ahorcar al peliblanco. Entonces negro contra rojo se encontró y Karin soltó a Suigetsu, suspirando.

Tampoco pasaría lo que en su sueño, observó al frío vengador que le decía algo a Jugo y casi quiso llorar, ¡ella quería al Sasuke Casanova y sonrisas pícaras!

—Karin —Sasuke la llamó con el tono seco de siempre —será mejor que te cambies de ropa —y se volvió no sin antes ver el sonrojo asomarse en las mejillas femeninas.

No lo podía asegurar, pero Karin casi podía jurar que una sonrisa cargada de picardía se había asomado brevemente en los labios del Uchiha.

Pero probablemente seguía divagando en su sueño, sí, _eso debía ser._

 **—Fin—**

Prometo mejorar, prometo hacerlo, es que el tema de viajes en el tiempo nunca ha sido mi fuerte _(?)_ y pos me salio esto y ya _(tanto es mi afán por apoyar a la pareja xD)_.

No puedo decir que esta cargado de romance pero sí de algo de humor, como dije antes, esto debí subirlo ayer, pero se me fue la chaveta y aquí ando, la idea no es tan original, pero me hizo gracia que **Karin** de algún modo se encontrará con **Menma** y **Sasuke** en **RtN** , porque en verdad, todo es una vuelta de tortilla xD.

El proyecto **SasuKarin** durará todo el mes y se puede participar de todas formas _(dibujando, escribiendo, haciendo Cosplay, etc)_ , incluso está un calendario que indica el tema para cada día xD. Personalmente trataré de colaborar lo más que pueda, claro, sin dejar de lado el **NaruSaku** y mis respectivas historias en curso.

Y sin más, espero que puedan disfrutar de este primer escrito que hago del **SasuKarin** _(que aquí es más leve que roce de pluma de ave fénix, pero ahí vamos xD)_ , lean, disfruten, rían con lo que encuentren gracioso y comenten, ¡abrazos!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
